Cruel Vengeance
by pattioc
Summary: Severus is following Lily after the Mudblood incident when he comes across an unwelcome sight. Oneshot.


Author's Note: So, this is my first HP fic, and it's totally lame. Seriously, I didn't know I was capable of writing something this sappy. The title sucks, too, but I couldn't come up with anything better. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I'll understand if you think it's completely lame.

Edit: I have changed the title from _The Beginning of the End_ to _Cruel Vengeance_. Also, many thanks to those who reviewed! You are my first reviews since I joined and I'm glad you enjoyed the story.

Cruel Vengeance

He raced down the embankment after her, but the red locks were too swift, too determined to evade him at all costs. He knew, already, that his chase, in the end, would be fruitless. The sly fox would outsmart the hound, just as it did in those Muggle novels he would pore over when there were no books on the Dark Arts left to consume.

The red slipped behind another corner, escaping his vision again. She was a fleeing beauty, something too sacred for him to lay claim to. This pursuit was certainly the cruel reminder of the gods, telling him that pureness and benevolence were two virtues he was no longer worthy of possessing. His past errs had tainted his potential to be loved by an angel so innocent of any sin.

He skidded to a stop at a point where he had a decent vantage of the lake. The clarity of his vision would be of no consequence, however. No viewing aid would spare him of the searing chill that penetrated his very core. It shot from the pit of his stomach to the innermost chamber of his heart. It was a feeling he was sure he would carry with him for the duration of his time on Earth, and he was positive he would never forget the smallest detail of the scene playing out before his eyes.

She was gracefully poised on one foot atop _their_ rock, that stone they had christened their own the very first time they took in the sight of the lake together in their first year. It was at that spot that they had spent countless hours contemplating and puzzling over aspects of the wizarding world. It was there that she had sat on evenings when the sun was low and the sky was painted rich tones of roses, violets, and golds; colors that were reflected in her eyes. It was there that he had come to a greater understanding of the depth of his love for her, a love that had blossomed when he was but a child and impressionable and brimming with naïveté, despite the brilliant mind he had for retaining knowledge. He had known from the moment he set eyes on her that day at the playground that he would never love anyone with as much fervor as he would love her.

Now, she looked every bit as content and as at ease as she had in those moments she had dedicated to him. But there was an emotion splayed across her features that he could not recall her ever having shown him. It was certainly the same look he had stowed away for those rare instances he had been privileged to spend in her sole company, away from Potter and his insolent gaggle of brainwashed followers. The person she was now bestowing this expression of total adoration on was someone he could hardly approve of, much less lay eyes on if the situation did not demand it of him.

_Potter_ stood before her, looking rather smug, as though he had just claimed her as his prize.

Watching them, he felt rage bubble from somewhere deep inside of him, a place he had not known existed. Potter had pulled some unbelievable stunts in the past, but this took the cake. _You toerag. How dare you ogle her as though she's your Quidditch trophy! _He felt hot tears burn his cheeks, but he could not bring himself to avert his gaze.

A pang of resentment soon followed, as it dawned on him that this was probably her way of vengeance. Then again, he had had it coming to him in due time. _Mudblood. Damn that word to hell. Damn you, Severus Snape._

He watched as Potter embraced her and she giggled in response, wrapping her arms around his neck in sheer delight. He turned his eyes away when their lips inched together, not willing to watch the scene play out to the end. He turned and sulked back to the castle, where Lucius Malfoy was undoubtedly waiting to discuss an issue of great consequence with him. From this point on, he knew he would embark on a completely different path that would alter his life as he knew it. Deep down, he knew it would be for the worse more than it was for the better, but anything had to be better than simply mourning over lost opportunities and watching another take advantage of them. But there was no path so high that it would ever lead him away from memories of her; of his undying love for her.

_My lovely Lily. Goodbye. _


End file.
